The mistletoe loves the square
by Hana Captors
Summary: El muérdago está de lado de aquellos que se gustan, aunque ellos no lo sepan. 4 historias con el toque navideño característico de estas fechas!
1. Chapter 1

Primero que todo, vengo a aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Thomas Astruc y están dentro del mundo de Miraculous Ladybug.

Aclarado lo anterior... aquí estoy de vuelta con mi primer especial navideño. Serán 4 historias y espero que les gusten.

* * *

Era una fecha importante para todos, la alegría se sentía en cada uno de los estudiantes del instituto y tener la posibilidad de decorar los salones solo los emocionaba más a cada momento.

Después de una tarde más o menos larga, el cansancio se empezaba a manifestar en todos, retirándose a sus hogares para descansar, salvo por los cuatro chicos: Nino, Alya, Marinette y Adrien. Los tres primeros igual se encontraban extenuados, pero la felicidad que despedía el rubio les daba algo de energías para continuar ahí para acompañarlo.

Terminaron de decorar cada espacio que no tuviera aspecto navideño y decidieron ir a una pequeña cafetería para celebrar y tomar algo caliente en aquel nevado día, sin embargo tuvieron que esperar unos momentos fuera del establecimiento escolar, puesto que Alya les pidió un poco de tiempo, ya que se le había olvidado algo en el salón, pero que no tardaría en ir a buscarlo.

Compartieron un par de horas, hasta que Gorila fue por el modelo, y por tanto, cada uno se dirigió a su hogar, satisfechos por un día de trabajo y por haber ayudado al Agreste en un nuevo evento en su vida escolar.

De noche, tanto Ladybug como Chat Noir estaban contentos durante la patrulla y sin saberlo, era por el mismo motivo, un buen día junto a seres queridos. Esa serenidad en ambos no disminuyó aún cuando haya sido una noche pesada por aquellos "pequeños" delincuentes.

Al día siguiente, como cualquier otro día, Marinette salió tarde y apresurada de su hogar; pero como una variante a la rutina, Adrien tuvo una sesión fotográfica antes de clases con el fin de aprovechar la nieve que estuvo cayendo toda la madrugada. Sin planificarlo y sin esperarlo, ambos llegaron al mismo momento al salón, apenas faltando 2 minutos para que sonara el timbre, pero eso no fue lo que les llamó la atención, sino que los ojos de todos sus compañeros sobre ellos.

Se miraron mutuamente unos segundos, el rubio le sonrió a la peliazul y ésta, simplemente se sonrojó levemente, para después terminar más colorada que el pelo de Nathaniel. Alya, desde su asiento y con una gran sonrisa, les sugirió que miraran sobre sus cabezas, señalando el muérdago -que según sospechas de ambos, ella misma había colocado ahí- colgando del marco de la puerta del salón.

La franco china entró en pánico, miró a su compañero a su lado no sabiendo cómo sentirse, hasta que éste se inclinó levemente hacia ella y depositó un suave beso en su frente, para luego dirigirse tranquilamente a su lugar.

La parte mecánica de la muchacha entró en acción rumbo a su asiento, pero su mente ya estaba completamente desconectada, aunque aún tenía -de alguna manera- presente pedirle a la pelirroja la foto que sabía se había encargado de capturar.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y quieran leer los que siguen hahaha.

Nos estamos leyendo -espero- a través de reviews, otras historias y mi insta x3 !

 _Plagg, claws out._


	2. Chapter 2

Nuevamente parto aclarando que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Thomas Astruc y están dentro del mundo de "Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir".

Eso dicho... como segundo día, traigo otro capítulo u one shot (no sé como considerarlo), espero les guste!

* * *

Al día siguiente, Adrien había tenido un día realmente agotador, entre la escuela, las sesiones fotográficas y sus clases extras, apenas había tenido tiempo para descansar cinco minutos cuando apareció un akuma. Se dirigió rápidamente a un lugar que estuviese vacío, se transformó y se dirigió hacia el centro de la ciudad, donde aparentemente estaba el akuma -y donde curiosamente acababan la mayoría de las batallas- y su _Lady_.

A los pocos minutos pudieron derrotar al akuma y sin la necesidad de que Ladybug utilizara su Lucky Charm. A pesar de esto y un poco en contra de su voluntad, Chat se marchó debido al extremo cansancio que sentía previo a tener que transformarse.

A la catarina le había preocupado un poco, pero decidió preguntarle en otro momento, para no llegar a descubrir su identidad de civil por equivocación, y ya cuando se estaba dirigiendo a su casa, se encontró con Adrien. Bajó a su lado con el fin de hablar aunque fuese unos minutos con él y porque finalmente, con el traje le costaba un poco menos interactuar con él que diariamente siendo Marinette.

Ya al lado de él, le preguntó si se encontraba bien, puesto que se veía fatigado; pero este le dijo que sí, que simplemente había sido un día algo largo para él. Después decidieron buscar un lugar un poco menos transitado, ya que ninguno quería marcharse todavía y aunque no les gustara, ambos se encontraban en el ojo público y podía llegar a ser un poco incómodo para cualquiera de ellos.

Llegaron al parque cercano al instituto, era un sitio que después de todo estaba tranquilo y poco transitado, hablaron un poco sobre superficialidades debido a que ambos se encontraban algo nerviosos. Después de unos momentos, los aretes de Ladybug comenzaron a sonar, mirando ambos sobre sus cabezas por el poco tiempo que habían podido compartir, pero agradeciendo igualmente ese breve contacto; fue debido a esta acción que se percataron de que estaban parados justo debajo de un muérdago que alguien había colgado de la rama de un árbol.

Ambos se sonrojaron y miraron hacia otro lado, sintiendo un poco de incomodidad respecto del asunto, pero porque no querían molestar al otro. Entonces la portadora de la buena suerte recordó lo sucedido el día anterior en el instituto, como el modelo había sido el que había tomado la decisión y decidió reunir todo el coraje posible para hacerlo ella esta vez.

Lo tomó realmente desprevenido, de un momento a otro sintió un calor tocar sus mejillas y cuando comprendió lo que había sucedido quedó un poco pasmado y salió de su estupefacción cuando oyó nuevamente los pitidos del miraculous de ella. Su _Bugaboo_ le había dado un beso en la mejilla y él no había alcanzado a reaccionar, siendo capaz solamente de verla marcharse mientras sus mejillas terminaban de colorearse.

El rubio realmente estaba disfrutando la época navideña después de muchos años.

* * *

Espero haya sido de su agrado, nos estamos leyendo y...

 _Plagg, claws out._


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, ha llegado la tercera parte de este especial navideño, espero les guste!

* * *

Era fin de semana y Adrien se encontraba un poco triste porque llevaba 4 días sin ver a su _Lady_ y no tenía muchas esperanzas de verla, puesto que estaban con patrullas divididas, no había aparecido ningún akuma en aquellos días y siempre contaba con la mala suerte de ser un gato negro.

Esa noche, sin embargo, decidió salir. Sabía que ese día no le tocaba patrullar, pero ya no soportaba estar más en su casa, la época navideña a veces era incluso peor que su día a día, puesto que notaba de mayor manera la actitud despreciativa de su padre y no quería seguir lidiando con ella, al menos no por un tiempo.

A pesar de eso, de su tristeza y malestar, nunca espero toparse con su _Bugaboo_ , era muy tarde y la ronda debería haberla terminado al menos hace dos horas. No negaba que le hizo inmensamente feliz verla descansando en la cima de la torre Eiffel, pero su impresión fue alta.

" _My Lady_ " comentó galantemente, aunque al verla voltear creyó que era mejor ser serio. Sí, no se encontraba realmente bien, pero ella le necesitaba y siempre encontró que su sonrisa le alegraba hasta los días más oscuros.

"Chat ¿qué haces acá?, hoy me tocaba a mi patrullar", "Lo sé, Bugaboo, pero ya pasó hace mucho la hora de aquello. ¿Te encuentras bien?" la vio dudar y por lo tanto, decidió sentarse junto a ella. No la iba a obligar a que le contase nada, pero eso no significaba que la fuese abandonar.

El silencio se mantuvo entre ellos cerca de una hora, a ninguno le parecía molestarle, al menos eso hasta que Ladybug se abrazó a sí misma en busca de un poco calor. Chat decidió acercarla así mismo -aún fuese en contra de la voluntad de ella- para abrazarla y compartirle un poco de calor y por respuesta solo recibió un pequeño suspiro.

"Ha sido una semana extraña, eso es todo gatito", solo quería poder ayudarla, pero no sabía cómo y ella no dejó mucho espacio para que él dijese algo. "Recuerda que siempre estaré para lo que me necesites, Bugaboo"

"Lo sé _Chaton_ , gracias" dijo y de un momento a otro, ella colocó un muérdago sobre la cabeza de ambos, se acercó a él y le dió un suave y corto beso en los labios. El gato quedó estupefacto y maravillado, y antes de que pudiese decir algo, ella agregó "que no se te suba a la cabeza Chat, pero gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, por tu apoyo, tu confianza, y por tu compañía y lealtad en cada batalla y patrulla. Feliz navidad adelantada _minou_ ".

El enrojecimiento del minino fue evidente, aunque cuando salió de su estupefacción y observó a la peliazul, su corazón se paralizó. Si se ponía a pensar cuidadosamente las cosas, él conocía esas pecas decoradas con ese tono de rojo… él conocía esos ojos brillantes… él conocía esa hermosa sonrisa… él la conocía a ella.

"Marinette…" susurró ilusionado, pero fue un poco tarde, ya que su compañera, la chica de la que estaba enamorado ya se había ido y no la vería más hasta que terminaran las festividades.

A menos que...

* * *

Felices fiestas a todos los que están leyendo esto, espero que sean unos lindos días rodeados de las personas a las que quieren/estiman.

Ahora... aprovecho de preguntarles para conocer un poco más de ustedes (si quieren, por supuesto) ¿como pasan estas fechas ustedes?

Bueno, sin nada más que agregar más que queda un solo capítulo... _Plagg, claws out_


	4. Chapter 4

Hemos llegado al final! espero que hayan tenido unas lindas fiestas y hayan compartido mucho con sus familias y amigos.

* * *

Quería dirigirse inmediatamente a la casa de Marinette, el descubrir que su princesa y su _lady_ eran la misma persona lo llenaba de emoción, no quería perder más tiempo del que ya había perdido, pero sería muy abrupto llegar y expresarse sin confundir a la chica.

Finalmente el no sabía lo que ella pensaba sobre Adrien, siempre se mostraba tímida y esquiva cuando él estaba cerca y temía que después de todo, siguiera algo enojada debido a la jugarreta de Chloé, así que lo pensó cuidadosamente y decidió volver a la mansión, a terminar de digerir todo lo que había descubierto.

Después de un par de días no podía seguir reprimiéndose, necesitaba verla, decirle todo lo que tenía guardado, quería conocer la opinión de ella para saber qué acciones debía tomar.

Se transformó antes de que Plagg le dijera que era una mala idea y se dirigió a aquel balcón que en más de alguna vez lo había cobijado, con aquella chica que le había robado el corazón en sus dos formas.

Marinette estaba sorprendida, no esperaba que Chat fuese a verla durante el periodo de "vacaciones". No es que le desagradara, simplemente le parecía algo extraño, sobretodo porque no dejaba de mirarla y contestarle con monosílabos.

"Perfecto, pareces un idiota" se dijo a sí mismo luego de contestarle por décima vez con una frase que no excedía de las dos sílabas.

"Chat… ¿estás bien? estás muy extraño y me preocupas" le dijo la peliazul mientras se acercaba a él, provocando un fuerte sonrojo en él.

"Bueno… yo… lo que sucede es que…" se detuvo, respiró profundamente sopesando la situación, queriendo decir y hacer tanto, pero sintiéndose sin valor… hasta que vio el muérdago en la mesa de ella, el mismo que traía la otra noche que se encontraron después de la patrulla.

Preocupada cuando su compañero dejó de hablar, dirigió su mirada hacia donde él la tenía, poniéndose roja recordando la vez que lo utilizó y esperando que él no lo reconociera.

"Sabes, Marinette… estos días han sido como una montaña rusa emocional. Por fin aclaré mis sentimientos, pero ahora temo ser rechazado… que tú me rechaces, _my lady_ " terminó acercándose un poco más hacia su mesa, al muérdago… iba a intentarlo.

"Chat… yo no soy como crees…" "No, eres mejor, mil veces mejor y me siento como un estúpido por haber demorado tanto en darme cuenta. Conocer tus dos facetas y no solo una parte de ellas realmente… me gustas Mari y en serio soy un idiota en tardar tanto en reconocerlo".

Ya con la planta en mano volvió a aproximarse a la chica, la tenía a la altura de la cabeza de ambos y antes de besarla susurró suavemente "amo los muérdagos, me han dado la oportunidad de acercarme a tí 3 veces… bueno, con esta son 4". Presionó sus labios a los de ella y sintió su estupefacción, pero no parecía querer rechazarle, así que con su mano libre la tomo de la cintura, aprisionándola contra él, mientras que la otra dejaba caer el muérdago y la apoyaba en su mejilla. Al poco tiempo sintió como ella se relajaba en sus brazos y le correspondía aquel toque.

Cuando ya se separaron, colocó su frente sobre la suya y le pidió que le recordara darle la gracias a Alya, por el que había colocado en el marco de su salón.

"¿Adrien…?"

* * *

Nos estamos leyendo por ahí, ya sea si quieren dejar reviews o esperar otra historia.

 _Plagg, claws out._


End file.
